La lluvia ya no se detendrá jamás
by PamsMoon
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de Orihime Inoue debería ser la chica más feliz de Karakura: Ichigo Kurosaki es su novio, el cual ya no es shinigami y sin que Rukia Kuchiki haya vuelto a verles. El sol debería brillar sobre ellos, en sus días dorados, pero no es así... sigue lloviendo sin cesar sobre Ichigo, y solo hay una shinigami que puede detenerlo. IchiRuki con mucho ANGST.


Este fic lo tenía escrito hace muchos años, pero lo desempolve hoy por la nueva película de Bleach Live Action que actualmente está en Netflix.

OMG tanto IchiRuki en ella me sanó un poco el corazón roto de ese horrendo y canónico final. Por suerte siempre existirán los fanfic para remediar esos dolores jajaja

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, los leo y respondo toditos.

* * *

 ** _Si yo fuese la lluvia ¿podría unir los corazones de las personas? Así como la lluvia une a los eternamente separados tierra y cielo._**

 ** _POV Orihime Inoue_**

Me le declare a Ichigo-kun casi un año después de que Kuchiki-san se fue de Karakura. Había esperado mi vida entera por aquel momento, y aun así sentí que _no fue lo correcto de alguna forma._

Ichigo-kun había perdido sus poderes de shinigami una tarde no demasiada cálida ni demasiada fría, en la que no pudo sentir el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san más. Eso solo había significado que él ya no la vería de nuevo, aunque nosotros aún pudiéramos verla. Aun así, ella debió regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, y espere al igual que todos que ella regresara algún día...

A veces miraba por sobre la cabeza de Ichigo-kun esperando encontrármela a ella cuidándolo, pero no sucedió ni una sola vez, y detuve esa horrible costumbre ya cada vez que Ichigo-kun seguía mi mirada, _apretaba su propio corazón en su puño._

Así que pasó lentamente aquel año, y aunque Ichigo-kun parecía tranquilo e igual que siempre, a veces guardaba largos silencios, y dejaba que nosotros los llenáramos, con nuestra cotidianidad. Aunque desde Tatsuki-chan hasta Ishida-kun, todos sabíamos perfectamente que Ichigo-kun no era el mismo que rescato a Kuchiki-san, o a mi misma de Las Noches.

Y nosotros (Ishida-kun, Chad-kun y yo) seguíamos protegiendo a Karakura de los hollow, sin su ayuda. Nunca se volteaba a vernos, cuando nos marchabamos de improviso del salón de clases, para ir "al baño".

No era que él fuera diferente. Era el de siempre, solo que era de nuevo el que aún no conocía a Kuchiki-san.

 _Yo lo quería igual que siempre, el de antes, el de ahora o el de después._ Y era feliz con que las cosas fueran tranquilas de nuevo, y que yo fuera parte de su grupo también, como lo era Chad-kun, o Ishida-kun. Pero no era más ni menos que eso _, una buena amiga._ Y la vida pasaba con tanta normalidad, que algunas veces todo lo pasado (mis poderes, los de Ichigo-kun, el rescate de Kuchiki-san, mi encuentro con Ulquiorra) parecía un sueño lejano. Y aunque nuestros lazos con Ichigo-kun ya casi eran irrompibles, _yo seguía a la misma distancia de él, y de su corazón._

 _Y la lluvia parecía mojarlo a él más que nunca._

Así que un día, sin proponérmelo ni pensarlo realmente le dije lo que había _deseado decirle casi toda mi vida._

"¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Kurosaki-kun!" le había dicho ante su sorprendida mirada. Posiblemente fue la declaración más torpe y nerviosa en la historia de las declaraciones, pero él no pareció molestarle. Por supuesto que le sorprendió, pero no podría afirmar como lucía su rostro, porque no fui capaz de mirarle directamente ni una sola vez, pero si note que se tocó el cuello con cierto nerviosismo, _tal vez incomodidad._

"Gracias." dijo él en un tono neutro que jamás supe descifrar, me sorprendió aquello, que me lo agradeciera y reí de puro nerviosismo. Mirándole la cara sin enfocar directo a sus ojos que imagine que eran del mismo color del atardecer de ese día. "Pero no lo sé, yo..."

"¡No importa! No es necesario que me digas tu respuesta enseguida Kurosaki-kun... yo- este yo ¡Puedo esperar!" dije tartamudeando como nunca y levantando ambas manos en señal que no había apuro. El me miro serio como siempre. El entrecejo se le frunció más que otras veces y asintió en silencio.

No recuerdo cómo me despedí. Creo que tropecé con mis propios pies un par de veces y me aleje corriendo.

Pasaron un par de días, en los que actuamos ambos. Yo estaba el doble de nerviosa ante su presencia, y esperaba que en alguna palabra, mirada, o actitud, me diera la respuesta. Pero no lo hacía. Guardaba silencio, y me miraba con tanta intensidad, que estuve segura que todos podrían ver mi corazón haciendo saltar mis pechos.

Por supuesto Tatsuki-chan se dio cuenta de que estaba el doble de distraída, y ya había chocado con casi cada poste y/o árbol cada día. Cuando Ichigo-kun lo había oído, estuve segura que sintió algo de culpa y pretendió disculparse, pero yo le interrumpí de inmediato diciendo que intentaría estar más atenta al camino. El guardó silencio y asintió antes de irse.

Hasta el día siguiente, en que me había quedado en el salón distraída mirando hacia afuera, entristecida por aquella larga espera, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y a Ichigo-kun aparecer ahí.

Le miré sorprendida, pero él no lo pareció. Luego me había dicho, que había esperado a que me quedara sola ese día, sino hubiera ido a mi casa, _porque me merecía mi respuesta._

"Inoue." dijo con su voz seria y el entrecejo fruncido. Se veía tan alto y magnífico, que pensé que me hallaba en uno de mis sueños despierta, en el mejor shojo que se pudiera imaginar. Pero era real. Yo me quede muda "Perdón por la tardanza a tu respuesta, yo..." y pude ver el sonrojo en su cara, creí que era la cosa más adorable del mundo, mientras mi corazón retumbaba tan alto que creí que Ichigo-kun lo oiría "Lo acepto." Terminó, y no dijo más.

Me miró fijamente, y creí que la cara se me prendería de fuego. No solo eso, los ojos se me aguaron y apenas pude enfocar mi vista.

"¿Inoue?" preguntó algo asustado al ver el temblor de mis hombros "¿Eh? ¡¿Estás llorando?" exclamó sin entender cuando no pude evitar comenzar a sollozar. Yo solo sentí los lagrimones correr por mis mejillas, y mi llanto infantil escucharse por todo el salón. El corrió hacia el puesto donde me hallaba sentada y se arrodillo a mi lado.

"Bu...yo...lo sien...lo siento, mucho Kurosaki-kun." dije secándome las lágrimas avergonzada. Sentí su cálida mano en mi espalda, consolándome como a una niña pequeña.

"Está bien, Inoue." y le vi sonreírme. Pero su cara... hizo traer un recuerdo a mi mente. Era el mismo rostro con el que se despidió de Kuchiki-san, un rostro melancólico, tan feliz como triste.

 _Esa fue la primera vez, que sentí que no había sido lo correcto._

Saque un pañuelo, y él se ofreció a acompañarme a casa. Caminamos hablando de muchas cosas. Dijo que lo había pensado mucho, y que sabía que yo era una chica muy especial. _Nunca dijo en palabras que yo le gustara_ , pero dijo tantas cosas buenas de mí, como yo de él.

"No pensé que me vieras así." dijo rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado "Creo que puedes ver lo mejor de las personas"

"¡No digas eso Kurosaki-kun!" yo dije y sonrió con mi reacción, yo enrojecí hasta las orejas, pensando que debía acostumbrarme a su mirada "T-tú eres una gran persona, eres ¡un superhéroe!"

"¿Eh? ¿Un superhéroe?" dijo poniendo cara de escepticismo, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

"Este... eh ¿quieres pasar?" pregunte en un tono tembloroso y avergonzado.

Pero él, sin dejar de sonreír negó con la cabeza. Me pego con suavidad en la frente y dijo.

"No deberías dejar entrar a chicos así como así a tu casa Inoue." se quejo casi en un regaño. Por un momento me sentí como una de sus hermanas... la forma en que me miraba, las cosas que hablamos, sus palabras siempre impregnadas de un profundo cariño... "Hasta mañana" se había agachado un poco, y me había besado los labios de improviso, borrando todo lo que había pensado. Me quedé en blanco y él se fue como si nada. No pude apreciar su reacción ni nada, por su rápida retirada. Las piernas me fallaron, y me derrumbe en la entrada de mi departamento, sin atreverme a tocarme los labios y borrar su rastro cálido.

Aquella noche no pude dormir, por las mariposas que revolotearon bajo mi ombligo, mientras recordaba cada suceso de aquella tarde.

Así es como comenzaron, _mis verdaderos días dorados_. Había comenzado mi sueño, y aunque aún había algo ahí, haciendo peso en mi corazón, hice lo mejor por ignorarlo.

Él me envió un texto, y nos reunimos a mitad de su casa y la mía, camino al instituto el día siguiente. Cuando vi su rostro cuando nos reunimos, parecía que había pensado mucho más las cosas, y habían surgido las dudas, profundas ojeras, le daban un rostro el doble cansado. Durante aquella semana, no pareció seguro en nada de lo que nos concernía. Sin embargo como era Ichigo-kun, de todas formas hizo todo lo que debía hacer, sin importar lo demás, como lo que él sentía o pensaba realmente.

Así que me beso nuevamente como saludo y despedida cada día, nos tomamos de la mano el tercer día, e incluso salimos después de clases, a tomarnos un helado, o a los juegos. Nos divertíamos como dos grandes amigos, pero de vez en cuando, yo me apoyaba en él, o él me abrazaba con torpeza. A veces tomaba mi cabello entre sus dedos, y decía que eran bonitos. Me protegía cuando íbamos en la calle y me dejaba entrar antes a los lugares, siempre caballeroso. Incluso había asustado a un par de chicos que se habían metido conmigo. Decía que le agriaban el día los idiotas que se pasaban con las mujeres.

El día que los demás en la escuela me preguntaron si había algo entre nosotros, yo supe que era mi culpa. Le había hecho un obento a Ichigo-kun y él aunque se había puesto algo verde al probarlo, me lo había agradecido y aceptado.

Tatsuki-chan lo sabía todo desde que yo me había confesado a Ichigo-kun, se había alegrado sinceramente, y había dicho que ambos éramos personas importantes en su vida, que esperaba que fuéramos muy felices pero si Ichigo-kun me hacía daño, lo castraria... fuera lo que fuera eso.

Así que guardaba silencio, o gruñía si a alguien le parecía que alguna actitud de Ichigo-kun o mía fuera extraña o demasiado cercana.

Pero ese día Keigo-kun apuntó el obento, luego a Ichigo-kun y cuando me iba a apuntar a mí, Ichigo-kun le pego tirándolo al suelo.

"Ni se te ocurra apuntarla." gruño con mi obento aun en la mano, y mirando a un adolorido Keigo-kun en el suelo. "Ni siquiera debería decirles, porque no les incumbe pero para nada, pero solo para que dejen de joder... _Inoue es mi novia._ "

Yo estuve tan sorprendida como todos los demás que estábamos en la azotea ese día almorzando. Tatsuki-chan fue la única que no dijo nada, y de hecho miro con aceptación el hecho de que Ichigo-kun haya estampado al pobre Keigo-kun en el suelo.

Sin embargo, ni Chad-kun ni Ishida-kun parecieron contentos, y me miraron de una forma sorprendida.

"Es... es eso verdad ¿Inoue-san?" pregunto Ishida-kun con los lentes resbalando por el tabique de su nariz. Yo asentí avergonzada, con la pesada atención de todos sobre mi.

Ishida-kun sin decir más, tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la salida.

"¿Eh? ¡Ishida-kun!" yo grité sin entender el porqué se iba.

"Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer." dijo sin más y se marchó.

Mire a Ichigo-kun para entender algo, pero él no miró como Ishida-kun se fue, tenía la mirada baja y no parecía feliz en lo absoluto.

Keigo-kun se levantó y se sobo donde Ichigo-kun le había pegado.

"No puedo creer que nos quites a Inoue-san." se quejo aun sobándose "Después de que Kuchiki-san se ha ido..."

 _Y entonces pasó._ Ichigo-kun abrió los ojos mucho y todos lo vimos venir, estaba furioso.

"¡Quieres cerrar la puta boca alguna vez!" grito, alejando con rabia mi obento de sí mismo y poniéndose en pie. "¡Ya he perdido el apetito! Iré a hablar con Ishida." gruño y se paró saliendo también.

El silencio cayó sobre todos después de me apretó tanto el estómago, que no pude pasar bocado. Ninguno entendió aquella sobrerreacción de Ichigo-kun, pero los que lo conocíamos como shinigami sabíamos el porqué.

Luego Keigo-kun se disculpó muchas veces con todos, aun no sé cuántas veces se disculpó conmigo y me deseo lo mejor con Ichigo-kun.

Yo no salí en su busca. Pero cuando regresó, tenía un labio roto y un ojo morado. Se habían ido de golpes con Ishida-kun. Yo no entendí porque, y me moleste muchísimo, pero él aún cabreado me gruño.

 _"Tú no entiendes nada."_

Y ese día, no nos fuimos juntos.

El día que nuestros amigos se enteraron fue nuestra primera pelea. Fue el día que me quede en blanco, con sus palabras incrustadas a mi piel, sin siquiera poder llorar.

Él se disculpó al día siguiente, pero jamás se desdijo del significado de sus palabras, tampoco insinuó que deseaba terminar conmigo. Después de eso, todo continúo sin sobresaltos.

Todos se acostumbraron a que fuéramos novios, e incluso nadie le dio importancia cuando él comenzó a decirme Orihime a secas y yo Ichigo-kun a él. Ishida-kun con el tiempo también volvió a estar en nuestro grupo, pero casi no cruzaba palabra con Ichigo-kun.

La familia Kurosaki me recibió con el cariño y energía que le caracterizaba, pero su padre en algún momento de aquella cena se lo llevó aparte y le preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ichigo-kun por su parte se molestó profundamente y no le contesto, evadiendo mi mirada al notar que lo había oído todo.

Yo por mi parte era profundamente feliz. Que sostuviera mis manos, su aliento tibio sobre mi cuello, el olor de su cabello, o su voz, hacían a mi corazón saltar, y _desear que los días de lluvia no volvieran jamás._

 _Pero en realidad nunca se habían ido._

Yo amaba profundamente a Ichigo-kun, pero me sentía a la misma distancia de siempre. Le conocía tan bien, que sabía a la perfección, que no había logrado que el sol brillara completamente ni una sola vez.

Y la primera vez que pensé aquello con claridad, las lágrimas salieron espontáneamente de mis ojos. Yo me las sequé rápidamente, impidiendo que cayeran en el rostro de mi querido Ichigo-kun mientras dormía sobre mis piernas, y apreté mis manos sobre mi boca impidiendo cualquier sonido que lo despertara.

No me vio llorar aquella vez, ni ninguna otra. A veces sin razón y por las cosas más insignificantes, mis ojos me traicionaban y comenzaba a llorar sin que tuviera el más mínimo control de ello.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, como en las verdaderas razones del porque Ichigo-kun había decidido aceptar mis sentimientos. Yo estaba segura que me quería profundamente, pero no más ni menos que a sus mejores amigos o su familia, pero _¿me amaba?_ A veces pensaba que sí, y otras estaba segura que no. A veces cuando hablábamos del futuro, su rostro siempre se vaciaba de emociones, y su hablar era muy plano. No esperaba nada de lo que venía.

Un día, casi un año desde que habíamos comenzado nuestro noviazgo, él fue por mí a mi trabajo en la pastelería. Emocionada por un buen día laboral, le estaba comentando que fundaría una gran pastelería en que los empleados pudieran comer lo que desearan y a muy buenos precios. Cuando le había preguntado qué haría él, me contestó con indiferencia que ya vería que estudiaría o en qué trabajaría.

Yo guarde silencio, decepcionada, y con toda la emoción anterior desinflada alrededor mío.

"Si continuamos así, lo lógico sería casarnos." comentó despreocupado de pronto.

"¿Casarnos?" pregunté yo, casi sintiendo el vapor salir de mis orejas. Él había asentido sin ya darle importancia a mis avergonzadas y a veces exageradas reacciones "¿Estás seguro?"

Él solo había subido y dejado caer los hombros, y había regresado su mirar al frente, sin hablar de nuevo.

Yo le miré sintiendo aquello en mi pecho, más pesado que nunca. Luego mire el cielo, comenzaba a nublarse.

 _"¿Por qué no miras el cielo nunca, Ichigo-kun?"_

El salió de sus pensamientos, frunció mucho el ceño y me miró sin entender ni mi pregunta ni mi tono.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Orihime?"

Yo me detuve, los cabellos tapaban mis ojos, y de todos modos no quería mirarle.

"El cielo." dije "Siempre evitas mirar el cielo."

Él me miró un segundo, sin decir nada.

"No sé de qué hablas, no lo había notado." respondió y comenzó a caminar. Como estábamos de la mano, tuve que reanudar el paso también.

"Tampoco nunca..."

"¿Eh?" dijo él volteando a mirarme, ya que yo iba un paso más atrás.

"Me hablas de Kuchiki-san." dije y levanté la vista para ver cómo sus ojos se abrían mucho. Desde ese almuerzo en que Keigo-kun le había sacado de sus casillas, quedó implícito que el tema de Kuchiki-san descomponía totalmente a Ichigo-kun, y ninguno volvió a mencionarla. "¿Por qué?"

El regreso la mirada al frente sin detenerse.

"Tch ¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia en todo esto?"

"¿No estás preocupado Ichigo-kun?" dije ignorando sus palabras. "¿No quieres verla? ¿No estás triste?" dije intentando mantener la voz firme, y a la vez siguiendo el rápido paso de él.

"¿Qué si es así?" masculló sin voltearse. "¿Qué importancia tiene?

"¡Toda!" dije yo comenzando a llorar en el momento exacto en que comenzó a llover también. Él no oyó mi llanto, entre lo fuerte de la lluvia y los truenos. Tampoco se detuvo, sino que apuro aún más el paso, mientras comenzábamos a mojarnos. "Si compartieras eso conmigo..."

"¡No cambiaría absolutamente nada!" me interrumpió molesto. "Maldición, estúpida lluvia-"

Yo seguí llorando mientras casi corríamos bajo la lluvia. Entonces él se detuvo de pronto.

Yo me detuve a su lado, casi cayéndome por la abrupta detención. Tenía el pelo pesado y empapado por la lluvia, al igual que mis ropas. Le miré alzando la vista entre los gruesos goterones, y vi como miraba hacia el frente con un rostro que no le había visto hasta hace casi dos años atrás.

El corazón saltó en mi pecho y mire hacia adelante también.

Bajo la lluvia, estaba una pequeña figura tan mojada como nosotros, quien miraba un celular en su mano, al que cubría con la otra para que no se mojara.

"Kuchi-"

"Rukia." me interrumpió Ichigo-kun, sin darse cuenta. Siguió mirando al frente sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Entonces se volteo a verme sorprendido y exclamó "¡¿Puedes verla cierto? ¡¿Está ahí no es así?!" me había soltado la mano y me sujetaba de los brazos con fuerza, casi haciéndome daño. Sus ojos estaban tan emocionados, que me dejaron muda, mientras su anaranjado cabello se pegaba a la forma de su cabeza.

Yo apenas asentí en mi estupor, cuando ambos escuchamos un grito que se perdía bajo el ruido incesante de la lluvia. Cuando los dos miramos al frente, Kuchiki-san ya nos había visto y corría en nuestra dirección.

Ichigo-kun me soltó enderezandose, y estoy segura que solo porque sus emociones estaban demasiado confusas, se quedo en donde estaba, y no salió a su encuentro.

La figura de Kuchiki-san cada vez estaba más cerca. Seguía tan pequeña y delgada como siempre. Estaba tan empapada como nosotros, y su cabellos negros caían húmedo por sus mejillas de un pálido color, parecido al mármol.

Era tan hermosa como yo la recordaba. Quizás aún más.

Parecía tan emocionada como Ichigo-kun y su sonrisa de dientes blancos, destacaba en el gris de la lluvia. No llevaba sus ropas de Shinigami, sino un vestido bonito pero que parecía de primavera, en vez de la época en que estábamos. Claramente estaba en un gigai, eso nos explicaba el hecho de que Ichigo-kun pudiera verla.

"Inoue." dijo una vez frente a nosotros, con su voz tan elegante. Me tocó con sus largos y finos dedos un brazo y sonrió dulcemente.

"Kuchiki-san" exclame, sinceramente feliz de verla. Yo tenía las pestañas pesadas por el agua, e intenté secarme la cara de los rastros de lluvia y lágrimas, sabiendo que era un total desastre. Ichigo-kun a mi lado, aun estaba mudo de sorpresa.

Kuchiki-san se volteo hacia él. No me atreví a mirarles.

"Ichigo." escuche que dijo "¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa cara de idiota?" dijo ella y aquello me desconcertó tanto que no pude evitar mirarlo también.

"¿Qué? ¡¿A quién estás diciendo idiota maldita?" le respondió y en su rostro... fue como si volviera la vida. En medio de aquella tormenta, bajo la lluvia, _el sol brilló de nuevo_ , y yo pude verlo con mis propios ojos. "¡Esta es mi cara después que desapareciste por dos años!"

"¿Eh? ¿Tanto tiempo?" respondió Kuchiki-san sinceramente sorprendida, se llevó una mano al mentón. "Lo siento, el tiempo es diferente en la Sociedad de Almas, y no había tenido ninguna misión aquí."

"Claro, y si no te encontramos ahora. ¡Ni siquiera me hubieras visitado!"

"¡¿Eh?" chillo ella cabreada "¡Claro que iba a ir a visitarte retrasado! ¡Pero estoy en una importante misión aquí en Karakura!" levantó el celular, y casi le pego en los ojos a Ichigo-kun con él. "Después que la terminara, y si el tiempo me lo permitía iría a visitarlos a todos." concluyó muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Si el tiempo te 'lo permitía'?" respondió él escéptico.

Yo les mire discutir, y me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Kuchiki-san sin proponérselo nos había traído de vuelta a Ichigo-kun, al verdadero. Estos dos años fantasmas, estos dos años en pausa habían desaparecido de pronto ante su presencia.

Corrimos los tres hacia un paradero de autobús para refugiarnos de la lluvia. Kuchiki-san iba a la cabeza, Ichigo-kun le seguía y yo iba tras ellos.

Ichigo-kun le ofreció su chaqueta a Kuchiki-san, regañandola por no averiguar qué clase de clima había en Karakura antes de aparecer. Pero ella se negó, y culpo a Urahara-san por no proporcionarle a su gigai ropa apropiada.

"Eh por cierto Urahara me dio las buenas nuevas." dijo de pronto Kuchiki-san mirándonos a ambos. "Felicidades." dijo sonriendo.

"¿Eh?" dijo Ichigo-kun sin entender, pero yo lo comprendí de inmediato.

"Es decir, te felicito a ti, porque el único que salió ganando eres tu maldito." dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro, antes de que Ichigo-kun siquiera entendiera más que el insulto agregó _"Deberás hacer feliz a Inoue, Ichigo."_

Él se quedó de un pieza, y no supo qué responder. Pero ella tampoco le dio la oportunidad y se volteo a mirarme.

"Yo ya no puedo vigilar sus idioteces." me sonrió levantando un pulgar al cielo _"Cuídalo por mí, Inoue."_

Yo no dije nada, pero tampoco fue necesario, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar. Ella lo abrió con rapidez y lo reviso ante nuestras miradas.

"¿Tu misión?" pregunto Ichigo-kun.

"No, un hollow, pero deberé encargarme de él de todas formas." dijo, cerrando el celular. Sonrió con tristeza hacia nosotros, hacia Ichigo-kun especialmente, pero luego miro hacia adelante y agregó:

 _"Ha parado de llover"_

Y estiro una mano hacia el frente, que se humedeció con un par de últimas gotas de lluvia. Yo mire a Ichigo-kun, y pude ver la misma sorpresa que se hallaba en mi ante las últimas palabras que Kuchiki-san habían pronunciado.

 _'Ha parado de llover. Pero lo volverá a hacer, en cuanto te vayas.'_

Sin pensarlo, le arrebate el celular a Kuchiki-san, la que me miro sorprendida.

"¿Orihime?" pregunto Ichigo-kun sin entender tampoco, mientras yo revisaba el último aviso de Hollow.

"Yo me encargare de él." dije con tono seguro.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? Ichigo dile algo." respondió Kuchiki-san preocupada.

"No, estoy segura. Está cerca de la casa de Ishida-kun, seguramente él ya va camino para allá" dije, le devolví el celular a Kuchiki-san y le asentí nuevamente.

Kuchiki-san no estaba nada convencida, pero Ichigo-kun se adelantó un paso hacia mí.

"Cuando hayas hablado con Kuchiki-san, yo esperare por lo que tengas que decirme, Ichigo-kun." dije. No quise agregar más, porque sabía que él me entendería. Él asintió, y no me dijo nada.

Yo me voltee entonces a ver a Kuchiki-san a la que abrace con fuerza.

"Inoue..."

"Me dio gusto verte otra vez, Kuchiki-san, gracias de nuevo." le susurre al oído, y me fui corriendo antes que comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

No me voltee a verles, ni me detuve en ningún momento en el camino. Mire el cielo, y me preocupo el hecho de que pareciera que en cualquier momento comenzará a llover de nuevo.

 _Fin POV Inoue Orihime_

"¡Inoue!" grito la shinigami viendo alejarse a la chica corriendo, luego se volteo hacia el pelinaranjo "¿Realmente la dejaras irse sola?"

"Por supuesto." respondió mirando la figura de su novia desaparecer en la distancia "Confío en ella y su poder ¿No es una deshonra mostrar preocupación por los compañeros en la batalla?"

La pequeña morena recordó entonces las palabras de Renji cuando hicieron la promesa de volver vivos en Las Noches. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De todos modos, no es como si yo pudiera hacer mucho." agregó él, y Rukia le miró con tristeza.

"No necesitas mirarme así." gruño Ichigo "Estoy bien."

"No sé de qué estás hablando." respondió ella mirando hacia adelante, aunque Inoue ya no se veía. El pelinaranjo suspiro y sonrió levemente.

"Eh y ¿Cómo están todos por allá? preguntó metiéndose las manos frías a los bolsillos del pantalón. "¿Qué has hecho?"

La pequeña morena no pareció escuchar, pero el ex shinigami sabía perfectamente que le había oído, así que solo guardo silencio esperando su respuesta y mirándola. Sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Estaba tan feliz de verla, pero era tan irreal todo. Después de casi dos años, simplemente así, ella había aparecido de nuevo... pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que se acabaría mucho antes de lo que él quisiera.

"Ru-"

"Están todos bien, y yo...yo he continuado con mis labores de shinigami." respondió al fin. Sus cejas estaban contraídas y hacían una triste diagonal hacia afuera.

Hubo un nuevo silencio en el que el rostro de Rukia y su aura de ausencia, torturaron un poco más a Ichigo, y su sensación de momentaneidad. Supuso que así era la vida, y así era la muerte, también.

"Rukia." dijo entonces "¿Realmente ibas a ir a vernos si el tiempo te lo permitía?"

La morena sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente negó con la cabeza.

"No. Era un mentira"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto sorprendido, ella se mantuvo quieta y no lo miro "¡Rukia!"

"Fue un error usar este gigai." susurro y apoyó una de sus manos en su pecho, sobre su corazón, apretando sus ropas "Pero creí que mi energía espiritual atraería a lo que estoy persiguiendo y acabaría rápido esta misión." sonrió con cierta lástima. "No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me encuentras".

Levantó sus grandes ojos violeta, y pudo ver de nuevo aquel rostro tan triste en Ichigo.

" _Rukia._ "

"Lo siento, te prometo que no volveré a hacerte esto." dijo ella y salió fuera del paradero, para sorpresa del pelinaranjo.

"¡Eh! ¡Rukia! ¿De qué estás hablando?" exclamó él persiguiendola pero ella no detuvo su huida. "¡Rukia!" grito ya molesto y la sujetó del brazo cuando la alcanzó, la pequeña chica cortó el contacto de inmediato.

"No me toques." dijo, y entonces a la mente de Ichigo vino la memoria exacta de la vez que ella lo salvo, cuando se fue con Byakuya y Renji por voluntad propia. Era la misma mirada dolida, la misma voz rota y destrozada.

"¿Qué rayos te sucede?" chillo molesto Ichigo comenzando a desesperarse.

"Puedo verlo en tu mirada, Ichigo." masculló ella con los ojos vidriosos. Como sus hombros habían comenzado a temblar se abrazó a sí misma "Pero esta es la vida que deberías haber vivido si yo nunca hubiera llegado a esta ciudad. No recuperaras tus poderes, nunca."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" grito él molesto.

"Tienes la tonta ilusión de que si puedes verme, serás un shinigami. Idiota ¡No es así!" sus ojos brillaron, estaba a punto de llorar, Ichigo la sostuvo de los brazo. "¡Suéltame!"

"No, no lo haré." dijo serio como nunca. Rukia se sorprendió e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero él no cejó. Ichigo entonces deslizó una de sus manos en la espalda de ella, y apretó fuerte la tela mojada entre sus dedos. La empujo hasta él, hasta que la frente de Rukia chocó en su pecho.

"¡¿Qué haces idiota?" grito la shinigami avergonzada, e hizo fuerza con sus manos, pero el pelinaranja finalmente la abrazo. Al hacer esto, de la sorpresa ella dejó de forcejear. Él por su parte apoyó su nariz en el hombro de Rukia _"¿Ichigo?"_

"No tienes idea, de cómo había deseado hacer esto" murmuró en su oído. "Hace tanto tiempo..."

"¿Q-q... qué rayos estás diciendo? Ton-"

"¡Tu eres la tonta!" gruño Ichigo interrumpiéndola, se enderezo separándose un poco y mirándola de frente "¿No entiendes nada? ¿Qué tiene que ver el que haya perdido mis poderes, contigo Rukia? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con que no te haya visto en dos años completos? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo!"

"¡Todo, idiota!" dijo Rukia explotando y cortando el contacto por fin con sus propias manos "¡Mientras veas mi rostro pensaras en un pasado que no volverá, Ichigo!"

Él negó con la cabeza, e intentó cogerla de nuevo, pero ella retrocedió un paso alejandose.

"No, detente." dijo la morena con voz seria y firme. "Tú también lo sabes Ichigo, solo observa la vida que has comenzado a llevar, lo feliz que estás, es el curso correcto de tu vid-"

"¡No! ¡No es así!" grito apretando los puños con tanta fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo, que pensó que se los rompería. "¡Creí que era lo correcto! ¡Pero está todo mal!"

Su voz resonó con fuerza en la calle vacía. Le ardía la garganta y comenzaba a aumentar su dolor en el pecho, más intenso que esos dos años completos, más intenso que cada 17 de junio. Se había apretado las ropas que cubrían su pecho con una mano, y tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras respiraba entre jadeos.

 _"Inoue te está esperando, Ichigo."_ dijo Rukia y en cuanto terminó, cayeron las primeras gotas.

El pelinaranja escucho la voz de Rukia y abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. _De nuevo._

"No, no ¡No!" grito él, acercándose y tomándola de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a llover "¡No me importan mis poderes! ¡Debes escucharme!"

La morena le permitió el agarre, manteniendo una expresión seria, ausente y distante, mientras su rostro se humedecía por la lluvia. Había tomado una resolución e Ichigo lo sabía.

"¡Escúchame!" grito él, intentando hacerla reaccionar "Yo a ella la quiero, pero a ti-"

"No."

"¡Rukia!" grito Ichigo comenzando a desesperarse, la lluvia lo estaba ahogando.

"Es hora de despertar, volver a la realidad."

"¡No!"

"Sé feliz Ichigo."

"¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No me protejas de nuevo! ¡No decidas por ti misma!" y no pudo ser tan fuerte como la pequeña shinigami. Las lágrimas corrieron combinadas con la lluvia por su rostro contraído por el dolor. Se dobló hacia adelante y la capturó en un fuerte abrazo mientras comenzaba a sollozarle las palabras que creía que detendrían la lluvia.

La morena las oyó en su oído sorprendida, pero no le extrañaron. Conocía tan bien los sentimientos de Ichigo como los suyos propios, y aunque nunca antes las había escuchado con sus oídos las conocía con el corazón. Apretó sus dedos en la chaqueta de Ichigo, la que antes no había aceptado, y agradeció la lluvia que encubrió su llanto.

 _"Por favor... regresa con Inoue , Ichigo."_ rogó con un hilo de voz, temiendo que si seguía atrapada en ese abrazo, no podría irse jamás.

Rukia siempre creyó que el abrazo y despedida más doloroso que sufriría en su existencia sería la muerte de Kaien-dono en sus brazos.

Se equivocaba.

Inoue volvió a su hogar empapada de pies a cabeza. Ishida había eliminado al hollow mucho antes de que ella apareciera en el lugar, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver a su departamento.

En el silencio del lugar, se había un preparado un té que posiblemente no se beberia, mientras oía como afuera volvía a llover.

Se cambió de ropas y se sentó en su cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar el retrato de su hermano, ni de hablar con él.

Tomo ausente una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello. La lluvia se volvía cada vez más intensa.

En un momento determinado se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia su ventana, al llegar frente a esta, dejó caer la toalla húmeda a sus pies.

Miro a través del vidrio y sintió que se estaba empapando sin estar siquiera afuera.

Como lo estaba Ichigo, solo, bajo su ventana, mojándose bajo la lluvia, sin levantar la mirada y quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo.

"Ichigo-kun." susurro ella apoyando una mano en el vidrio, casi sintiendo su dolor. Luego sus rodillas temblaron, y cayó con ellas al suelo, mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

 ** _La lluvia ya no se detendrá jamás._**


End file.
